


Day Five: Fluffy Kiss

by Wolveria



Series: OC Kiss Week 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen, OC Kiss Week, OC Kiss Week 2017, OCKissWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Minus wants to gossip about his sergeant and Jedi commander.(For the OC Kiss Week 2017 Tumblr prompt!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens directly after Day 3/4: Surprise Kiss/Heated kiss.

Minus waited to speak until most of the other troopers had drifted out for the evening meal – specifically the Sergeant to the mess hall, and the Commander back to the Jedi Temple. It was a difficult task for him, as he’d been practically bursting at the seams ever since the pair had returned.

“What do you think they talked about?” the heavy gunner asked after he had casually sidled his way to Solus’ bunk. His batch-mate didn’t bother to look over at him as he finished tinkering with the gutted circuits strewn across his bed.

“I donno.”

The red-haired clone was not dissuaded by his brother’s lax tone. He knew Solus was hyper-focused on the task in front of him, and that meant not much else would interest him at the moment.

“Something’s up,” Minus commented, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. “They were acting _weird._ ”

“Can’t you go five minutes without feeding off someone else’s drama?” That question came from the dirty-blond laid out on his bunk, one arm thrown across his eyes to keep out the glaring overhead lights.

“What’s the point of a good show if there’s no one to watch?” Minus responded with a lop-sided grin. “Come on, brother. Tell me you didn’t notice anything with your oh-so-impressive marksman skills.”

Galar didn’t take the bait – either he was too exhausted, or more likely, he didn’t give a Hutt’s ass what Minus was referring to. If it didn’t involve Galar lying on a high ledge raining down sniper blasts on a bunch of clankers, he wasn’t interested.

“I didn’t notice nothing. And if I did, it wouldn’t be none of my business, now would it?”

“How did you get so _boring?”_ Minus asked with a noise of disapproval and turned to his batch-mate. “Back me up, Sol.”

Galar gave a pained sigh and sat up, wincing as he did so. Minus frowned at the noise and movement he caught out of the corner of his eye. He made a mental note to swing by the medbay later to check in with Novac. Galar had taken some shrapnel to the stomach a few weeks prior, and the brother was notoriously bad about follow-ups with the medic.

“Oh, please. He was too busy trying to build his… What are you making, again?” Galar asked with a sleepy yawn while running a hand through his messy hair.

“A switchboard that can be accessed by a remote user over a ten kilometer radius,” Solus replied, and added without missing a beat, “Sergeant Draks displayed signs of discomfort while Commander Linnsho remained wary and attentive. Both made a conscious effort to remain a certain distance apart, but not to a degree where it would draw suspicion.” The engineer picked up a piece of circuitry and examined it closely. “One of them attempted to intimately pursue the other.”

Solus looked up after receiving nothing but silence for several long seconds. Galar was giving him a thousand-yard stare, while Minus was openly gaping.

“What?” he asked while blinking behind his rectangular work goggles.

Minus beamed with the force of a thousand suns as he leapt forward, wrapping Solus into a full-bodied hug. Or rather, half-bodied, since Solus was still sitting on the top bunk, but that didn’t stop Minus from squeezing him tightly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re a Force-blessed genius, you know that?” Minus declared with awe. Solus (who was quite used to Minus’ enthusiastic displays of affection) simply tolerated the embrace with a vague expression.

But he did sound mildly pleased as he affirmed, “Yes. I know.”

 


End file.
